


Time Mate

by aleysiasnape



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Percival has found an unusual way of Time Travel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Time Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Tropes and Fandom roll for 4/8/20. I picked the trope: Time Travel pairing: Percival Graves/Hermione Granger. I used grammarly for my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Percival Graves stared at the mysterious archway that had spat him out in the Department of Mysteries. He was a bit disoriented from when Gellert pushed him in. _Damn the man. I don't know if I'm at the same time, different time or...._ He fumed in silence.

"Hello, anyone here?" Hermione Granger called out. She was on guard duty to the archway when her wards alerted of a presence.

"I'm over here. Could you tell me what year this is?" He implored her, taking in the young woman's appearance. He felt a pull towards her when she walked carefully in his direction.

"Mr. Graves? You've been missing for twenty- five years! How?"

Percival waved his hand toward the archway.

"Of course, some sort of time travel! Then there's hope!" She babbled excitedly, clicking on a strange device entering the precious data.

"Ahem, the year please, Miss..."

Hermione felt a pull towards the handsome man when she held her hand out. He grasped it, and they both gasp feeling electricity flow throw them. "I am Hermione Granger. The year is April 2020. You are in wizarding London ministry."

"That conniving bastard! Is Gellert still alive in this time?"

Hermione's eyes widened to whom he was referring to. She quickly checked his file. "No, apparently, the Dark Lord in our time killed him."

"Good. I would very much like to settle down, gather my things once I've been processed back to the land of the living. That is if my mate is willing to help me?"

Hermione stammered out, "Of course I would be! Much has changed, but with my help, I'm sure you'll adjust in no time."

Percival Graves smiled as he followed her out of the chamber and to a new life.


End file.
